Hanazuki Full of Treasures Wiki:Poll Archive
This is an archive of old polls used in the wiki. Polls arranged by date 2019 July 31 What's your favorite episode of Season 2? Surprise, Surprise Underground Escape Hemkas Come Home A Little Bit Enormous Building Blocks Oh My! Miyumi! Dance on the Dark Side Feelin' It February 24 Are you going to watch Season 2? Yeah, already am! Yeah, planning to! I want to, but where can I get it? Haven't decided. Nope, lost interest. There's a Season 2? Other 2018 May 12 Who is your favourite Hemka? Red Hemka Orange Hemka Yellow Hemka Green Hemka Lime Green Hemka Blue Hemka Lavender Hemka Purple Hemka Pink Hemka 2017 September 2 Who is your favorite Moonflower? Hanazuki Kiazuki Kiyoshi Maroshi August 12 What Hanazuki merchandise would you buy? Plushies Moongleam band and treasure set Moodlight Garden Playset Dazzlessence Jones toys Kiazuki toys Sleepy Unicorn toys I've bought multiple merchandises None, I'd rather just watch the show August 5 Last Round: Which of the following is your favorite? Brain in a Cave Captured! Moonflower Sister A Moonflower is Born Big Bad Sickness Strange Gravity Better Together Wiki Survey: What type information would you like to see in the wiki? News Info strictly from the show Info from Hasbro Info from external sources (articles, trivia, etc.) Trivia Community Discussions (fanart, theories, etc.) Other July 30 What is your favorite episode from the 3rd Batch? Hide and Seek Better Together The Resistance Hemkas Got Talent Damage Control Recovery Rescued The Transplant BigBad Sickness Wiki Survey: Which aspect of the Wiki needs to be improved upon the most? Navigation Visuals and Aesthetics Administration Community activity (blogs, discussions, etc.) Site Rules (too strict/vague) Information, Grammar or Wording Structure of Pages More templates Other July 21 What is your favorite episode from the 1st Batch? A Moonflower is Born Little Blue Hemka What's a Chicken Plant Slow Sand Rises Strange Gravity Seeing Red Moonflower Sister Baby Chicken Plant Only in Unicorn Dreams What is your favorite episode from the 2nd Batch? Friend or Foe Forgive and Forget Brain in a Cave True Colors Meteor the Family Volcano of Fears Double Trouble Homesick Captured! July 14 What did you think of "Big Bad Sickness"? Perfect! Great! Average Not so good Bad Will you watch season 2? I will watch it upon release! I will watch it someday Maybe Nah, season 1 was enough Absolutely not, hated the show July 7 What did you think of the episode "The Transplant"? Perfect! Great! Average Not so good Bad Undecided Your least favorite Moon Creature on Hanazuki's Moon? Sleepy Unicorn Dazzlessence Jones Chicken Plant Doughy Bunington Basil Ganglia Mirror Plant June 30 What did you think of "Rescued!"? Perfect! Great! Average Not so good Bad Which species make the best emotion pets? Hanazuki's Hemkas Kiyoshi's Unicorns Maroshi's Flochis Zikoro All of them are great! June 23 What did you think of "Recovery"? Perfect! Great! Average Not so good Bad Which Moonflower has the best design? Hanazuki Kiazuki Kiyoshi Maroshi All of them are great! June 16 What did you think of "Damage Control"? Perfect! Great! Average Not so good Bad Who should Zikoro live with? Leave with Kiazuki Stay with Kiyoshi Live with Hanazuki He shouldn't stay with any of them I don't know June 9 Who is your favorite Hemka? Red Hemka Orange Hemka Yellow Hemka Lime Green Hemka Green Hemka Light Blue Hemka Blue Hemka Lavender Hemka Purple Hemka Pink Hemka What did you think of "Hemkas Got Talent"? Perfect! Great! Average Not so good Bad Polls with no date What did you think of "The Resistance"? What did you think of "The Resistance"? Perfect! Great! Average Not so good Bad How should transcripts be written? How should transcripts be written? Based on audio only Like a script Should the wiki include Mobile game information and how? Should the wiki include Mobile game information and how? Yes, by adding it to existing pages Yes, by creating separate pages for it No, this wiki should only focus on the show No, but it could include information from other materials (comics, merch) What did you think of "Better Together"? What did you think of "Better Together"? Perfect! Great! Average Not so good Bad What mood does the Black Tree represent? What mood does the Black Tree represent? Despair Pessimism Hopelessness Depression Aren't these all just the same thing? How should we keep track of images? How should we keep track of images? By name By category